About dreams and history lessons
by nightmers
Summary: -SPN AU Highschool-. Dean es un chico problemático que tiene que asistir a clases de refuerzo en el instituto. Su primer día de clase tiene un sueño un tanto extraño sobre un chico muy raro, que le hará sentir cosas que no había sentido hasta ahora en su vida. ¿Qué relaciona a ese chico con él? ¿Quién es? -Lemon (pronto(?¿))-


_Él estaba sentado en lo alto de una ladera, con el viento de frente. Una pequeña pendiente daba a lo que parecía ser una pequeña bahía de aguas cristalinas. El cielo estaba de un bonito color azul, y podía sentir el aroma a playa y la verde hierba bajo sus pies. Había otra persona justo a la subida de la ladera. ¿Su hermano? No, no era su hermano, no podía ser. Le miraba fijamente, aunque no parecía incomodarle en absoluto. Tenía los ojos azules, un azul precioso, pensó él, y sonrió. El extraño le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a subir hacia él, y pudo notar como se le aceleraba el corazón a medida que ese extraño chico se iba acercando más y más a él…_

-¡Buenos días! Dean, ¡arriba! – Dean Winchester abrió los ojos súbitamente, pero al momento volvió a cerrarlos mientras su hermano le agitaba bruscamente y le quitaba las sábanas para que reaccionase.- Vamos Dean, me prometiste que irías hoy a clase. Sabes que no te puedes permitir volver a repetir curso, y me dijiste que asistirías a las clases de refuerzo.

-Joder, es verdad.- le dice medio dormido Dean, mientras sigue remoloneando en la cama.- No hay ninguna posibilidad de que me dejes no ir, ¿verdad, Sammy?- Le medio sonríe como puede, intentando no quedarse dormido otra vez.

-No.- Le sonríe también, y le quitó la almohada para que se levantase.- Y mas te vale ir si aún quieres seguir haciendo béisbol, si no apruebas este curso te echan del equipo, hermano. Parece mentira que tenga que recordarte yo las cosas siendo tú el mayor. Anda, sal de la cama ya, yo voy a preparar el desayuno.- Le tiró la almohada a la cara a Dean y salió del cuarto.

-Gracias, Sammy.

-No te acostumbres, no pienso hacerlo más veces.- Cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor y bajó a la cocina.

Una vez solo, Dean se permitió acordarse del sueño que había tenido. ¿Qué había sido eso? _¿Quién cojones era ese tío?_ Y lo más importante, _¿por qué lo miraba así?_ Dean siempre había tenido muy clara su orientación sexual, de hecho, siempre estaba ligando con chicas. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan agitado al haber soñado con un chico? Agitó la cabeza y decidió olvidarse de eso, un mal sueño, nada más.

Se dio una ducha y se puso su uniforme del instituto. Dean odiaba ese uniforme: camisa blanca, pantalones marrones y una corbata verde que él consideraba horrible. El reglamento ordenaba usar también la americana también marrón del uniforme, pero Dean nunca había estado acostumbrado a hacer caso al reglamento, por lo que nunca se la ponía ni tenía intención de hacerlo ningún día. Se puso su colgante con esa extraña forma de cabeza india que le había regalado su hermano hace años y que tan sólo se quitaba para dormir y bajó a la planta de abajo.

Sam le había preparado a Dean un par de tostadas y una manzana.

-Sammy, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que yo no como esa comida de conejos?-le dijo a Sam mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa que tenían en su diminuta cocina. - ¿Y qué haces leyendo el periódico? Estamos en 2013, tío.

Sam levantó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo.- Internet tiene muchos artículos falsos, Dean. Y si no quieres comer fruta, no lo hagas, pero vas a acabar como una foca.-

-Aunque estuviera como una foca seguiría siendo más guapo que tú.- Añade con una risita, mientras empezaba a comerse una de las tostadas.- ¿No tienes clase hoy?- Le preguntó con la boca llena.

-No, ya te dije que hoy los de mi clase están ayudando a preparar el festival del instituto de este año, y yo tengo cosas que hacer. Por cierto, si no te das prisa vas a llegar tarde a clase.

-Oh no, no te preocupes, me llevaré el coche.

-Me parece que no. –Dijo Sam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacándose las llaves del coche del bolsillo y ensenándoselas a Dean. – Hoy el coche me lo llevo yo.

-¡Venga ya!- Dean se levantó de la silla enfadado. - ¡Sam! ¡Es mi bebé! – Dean siempre llamaba a su coche, un Impala del 67, bebé, porque le encantaba.

Sam se rió. –Hoy te toca andar, hermano. – Le encantaba hacer de rabiar a Dean. - Anda, llévate la manzana para el camino, ¡no se te olvide! – Le dijo desde el asiento mientras su hermano iba a por su mochila maldiciendo entre dientes a su hermano.

* * *

Historia. Las clases de historia siempre habían sido las peores. Si ya le costaba acordarse de su cumpleaños, las fechas y cronología eran un sufrimiento para Dean. Cuando iba, solía pasarse las clases de Historia mirando por la ventana cómo corrían y jugaban en las canchas otras clases, y hoy no era una excepción. Mientras el profesor explicaba, Dean miraba embobado por la ventana. No le importaban las clases, solo quería salir y sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo jugando al béisbol y corriendo de un lado a otro, sintiendo el viento en la cara. Le encantaba esa sensación.

En ese momento, Dean miró a uno de los extremos de la cancha del patio. Había un chico sentado a un extremo, solo. Le resultó extrañamente familiar. ¿Podría ser…? No, eso solo fue un sueño, pero, ¿y si lo fuera?

Sus ensoñaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el timbre del fin de clase. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a recoger. Dean estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando el profesor Stan le llamó.

-Winchester.- Dean chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta. – Tienes que ir al aula 27, te estará esperando tu nuevo profesor.- Suspiró.- Procura no llegar tarde, Dean, quiero que apruebes este curso, no sería bueno ni para ti ni para tu hermano que tuvieras que repetir otra vez.-

Dean le mira. El profesor Stan era un hombre mayor, canoso y, Dean pensaba que, por la cara que tenía, soltero o divorciado. Era un hombre tranquilo y calmado, y aún así Dean odiaba sus clases.

-Está bien.- Accedió finalmente. –No quiero decepcionar a mi hermano… Otra vez. – Y salió por la puerta.

El aula 27 era un aula asignado especialmente para los alumnos con problemas académicos, que se reunían allí con sus profesores particulares para que les ayudaran. Era un aula bastante luminosa, con muchas estanterías abarrotadas de libros y enormes mesas colocadas una al lado de otra. Dean solo quería salir de allí. Odiaba esa aula. Odiaba ese instituto. Al menos solo iban a ser dos semanas de clases particulares. Suspiró y empezó a andar hacia una de las mesas con la cabeza gacha, cuando una mano le agarró del hombro y le dio la vuelta.

-¿Dean Winchester?- Se quedó paralizado. Unos ojos azules y una sonrisa enorme le miraban fijamente. Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y las piernas paralizadas. Era _él_. –Perfecto, soy tu nuevo profesor, Castiel Novak.- Le dijo aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

-C-Cas...t...i…el.- Murmuró. –T-tú…- Era él. Ese chico. El chico de su sueño. Ojos azules como el cielo y sonrisa radiante, acompañados de un pelo castaño oscuro que le caía por la frente, haciéndole una suave onda.

-¿Yo…?-

Dean reaccionó. Sacudió la cabeza y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Joder. Me has asustado. – Soltó su mochila en la mesa y se acomodó en el respaldo del asiento, medio tumbado, como siempre solía hacer.- Hagamos esto rápido, no quiero tener que quedarme más de lo necesario.

-Está bien, está bien.- Le dijo Castiel, que se sentó en el asiento enfrente de Dean, dejando su mochila a un lado y sacando una especie de cuaderno.-Aunque eso dependerá de ti. Me han dicho que no vas muy bien en…-Revisó una hoja que tenía encima del cuaderno- Absolutamente nada. No es un buen comienzo.-Sonrió de medio lado.- Hmm, parece que en lo que peor vas es en Historia y en Lengua.

-No se me da muy bien ese tipo de ''Lengua''.-Le dijo Dean mirándole, y al segundo se arrepintió y apartó la mirada avergonzado. _Joder, ¿qué me pasa?_, se preguntó a sí mismo. _Solamente es un capullo que ha decidido aparecerse en tu sueño por quién sabe qué razón. Solo es un tío, joder, céntrate. Tú sabes lo que te gusta. Ya está._

-Dean Winchester, ¿me estás escuchando?- Dean salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que le había estado hablando un buen rato.-Te acabo de decir que esta semana vamos a empezar poco a poco y estaremos solamente de cinco a ocho estudiando, ¿te parece bien?

La muerte. Dean nunca le había dedicado más de diez minutos a mirarse siquiera alguna asignatura, como para estudiar durante horas algo que aborrecía. ¿Cómo podía alguien pasarse más de una hora estudiando? Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo con Sam, y ahora con este tío. ¿Tres horas estudiando? Le pareció un friki. Un friki muy guapo. Aunque no iba a hacer ese esfuerzo.

Finalmente, Dean esbozó una sonrisa.

-…Esto va a ser divertido.- Admitió.


End file.
